


Me, Smarty-pants And A Bad Boy

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Hiura is kinda OOC in this (what have I done to my cinnamon roll), Idiots in Love, Kozoumaru is a bad boy, Love Triangles, M/M, Nosaka adooores studying, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Hiura is an unpopular high school kid who's life is based on video games and anime. One day, he finds out two boys from his school have a crush on him.





	1. School or Prison

I let out a bored sigh as a 'You Win' popped out on the screen of my laptop. I punched the air lazily and flopped on my chair. It took me all night to pass the remaining few levels but I finally did. I was an insomniac* so it didn't bother me too much to stay awake up for a long time. I didn't always have insomnia but I developed it in... I think it was 5th grade. Yes, it was the 5th grade. To me, school became prison ever since

 

 

 

Some new students came to our school and started doing terrible things to both students and teachers. Nobody could stop them because their parents were really rich and they could send someone to ruin lives for everyone in a blink of an eye.

 

 

 

They started to bully my friends first. Some of them turned into bullies while others stayed the same.

 

 

 

For example Inamori Asuto, my best friend, was bullied for not having parents. He's lucky that his father, who disappeared for years, transferred him to the other school. At least he doesn't pass through what I do.

 

 

 

My other friend Ichihoshi Hikaru, was bullied for being younger brother of Ichihoshi Mitsuru, who was the bully of bullies. After he graduated and moved out from the apartment, Hikaru was left on mercy of the bullies.

 

 

 

Then there was also another one of my friends Fubuki Shirou, who didn't have friends because he was mute or rather lost his voice after his parents died in an avalanche when he was very young. His brother, Fubuki Atsuya, never spoke to his brother since then. He even joined the bullies and ganged up against his brother which was really sad to see.

 

 

 

I looked at the clock in the corner of my laptop, it was showing it was damn four in the morning. I sighed and lazily lifted myself from the chair only to flop on the bed again.

 

 

 

I had to get up in two hours...

 

 

 

Maybe my insomnia could leave me sleep for a bit until them-I glanced towards my laptop when I heard a message coming up. I groaned cursing whoever was sending the message and got up. As I opened the message, it turned out to be just another empty threat.

 

 

 

I sighed and returned to my bed. I grabbed my phone realizing there won't be any sleep for me again. I opened the chat and texted to my other friend who was also insomniac, but was also anorexic and bulimic.

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: Hey, are you awake?_

 

 

 

After a moment or two, he replied.

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: Yes._

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: I assume it has to do something with your brother, right?_

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: Yeah, he just came back from a friend's party and he's really drunk._

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: Did he hurt you again?_

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: No._

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: Then why are you awake? I thought you have a really important test tomorrow!_

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: I do, but I can't let my brother get hurt because he's drunk._

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: Why do you care so much about him? He abuses you almost every day!_

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: Yeah, but he's my brother._

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: If I was there I would have already killed him even if I would be sent to prison. At least I won't see those assholes from school._

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: Oh... There's something I wanted to ask you today._

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: What is it?_

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: Well, tomorrow I'm supposed to go behind the school after class and I wanted to know if you could, you know, watch over my arctic fox until I come back?_

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: Of course, but, why are you going behind school anyway?_

 

 

 

_Snow_Angel: Thanks for everything Hiura-kun. See ya!_

 

 

 

_Blueberry_Pipsqueak: Okay. Bye._

 

 

 

With that, I put my phone on the drawer beside the bed and sighed. I didn't have to ask why Shirou had to go on a place like that. Bullies probably wanted to devour him to pieces because he tried to get involved into stopping them from abusing Hikaru.

 

 

 

I could just shrug at the thought of what they could do to him.

 

 

 

It's not like I never tried to help my friends. I'm just another pipsqueak in the whole story.

 

 

 

Before I knew it, my alarm went off.

 

 

 

I cursed before getting out of the bed. After putting my clothes on, I headed downstairs where my grandmother was waiting with pancakes and my favorite blueberry jam.

 

 

 

"Good morning sweetie, how are you?" my grandmother greeted as I sat on the table beside her.

 

 

 

"Good morning grandma, I'm good." I answered before digging into the still warm breakfast.

 

 

 

"You know, a friend of yours called you. Kozoumaru, I think." I gulped. Kozoumaru was one of the worst bullies in my school.

 

 

 

"O-oh, and what did he say?" I asked stuttering and setting the pancakes down.

 

 

 

"He wanted to talk to you before the class starts in the yard. Sorry sweetie, but he didn't tell me why he needs you."

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it grandma!" I smiled and she smiled back as I finished my breakfast.

 

 

 

Usually, my best friend Asuto would have come to walk with me to school and we would also pick our other friends. But since he was away, I had to go by myself. I picked up my backup and waved to my grandma as I left the house.

 

 

 

The first friend who lived near was Shirou. I walked up in front of his house and rang the bell. His younger brother opened the door. He seemed much scarier than usual. Maybe because he wasn't a morning person. Or was it that I still didn't like to come there alone.

 

 

 

"Good morning Atsuya" I smiled sheepishly "Is Shirou here?" Atsuya sent me a glare before turning around and yelling.

 

 

 

"Hey faggot!" he snarled "Your friend pipsqueak is here!" Shirou immediately showed at the door bag on his shoulders and a tired expression on his face. Not tired, but restless and sleepless. I quickly apologized for disturbing before pulling Shirou away towards Hikaru's building.

 

 

 

"How bad was it last night?" I didn't have to mention what because he knew exactly what I was talking about. Shirou only looked at me sadly before turning his stare towards the ground.

 

 

 

"You know you can't let your brother abuse you forever." I said, but Shirou still kept his stare towards the ground.

 

 

 

Do you really love your brother that much?

 

 

 

Between us was silent until we were close to Hikaru's place. Hikaru was already outside waiting for us in front of his building with a smile on his features.

 

 

 

"Kirina! Shirou! Good morning!" Hikaru cheered and we smiled. Hikaru was the youngest out of us three, I was following him and Fubuki was the oldest one. We chatted happily on our way and reached the school soon. In the yard, I could see Kozoumaru waiting for me on a bench. I quickly excused myself to Hikaru and Shirou before approaching the bully.

 

 

 

"Heyya Kozoumaru" I greeted awkwardly "What's up?" he glared at me before getting up. He looked much more intimidating that way.

 

 

 

"Don't you 'heyya' me pipsqueak. You don't think I will let you go today with what happened yesterday."

 

 

 

"Oh, you mean when I helped Hikaru after you..." I trailed off. I didn't want to recall how beaten up Hikaru was.

 

 

 

"Exactly. Once I finish with something, I like for it to be that way. Got it?" I nodded while gulping.

 

 

 

"We'll settle this after school." I paled. I had to take care of Shirou's arctic fox because others will completely go all out on him and Hikaru had to go to dentist after school so Shirou couldn't ask him. What am I gonna do now?

 

 

 

"Kozoumaru! Wait!" he turned towards me with an annoyed look "Can you beat me up now?"

 

 

 

He rose his eyebrow in confusion.

 

 

 

"I have something very important after school." Kozoumaru was silent for a bit.

 

 

 

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood pipsqueak. But you're gonna get a double because you asked me." I smiled. He pulled me behind the school, where teachers didn't give a f##k what was going on and pinned me to the wall. He punched me in the stomach with his fist and I fell on the ground in pain. Then, he started to repeatedly kick me into stomach and I could feel myself coughing up blood.

 

 

 

He didn't stop there.

 

 

 

And it felt like it has been forever.

 

 

 

"I wonder why you're still alive pipsqueak. It's not like anybody loves you." he grunted turning around and walking away.

 

 

 

He's right. Nobody loves me. But there are still people who need me. Shirou, Hikaru, grandma... I don't know how I'll get out from this. I closed my eyes just as I saw a shadow approaching and let darkness take over.


	2. Damsel In Distress

 

First thing that came into my mind when I regained consciousness was how bad my headache was. I didn't want to open my eyes because I had a feeling that the room I was in had a lot of light on it. If I wanted to keep my sanity, it would be better for me to keep my eyes closed and just rest on the fluffy covers.

 

 

 

But then a flashback of what happened in the morning with Kozoumaru flashed through my mind.

 

 

 

I immediately sat up and frantically looked around scanning the place around me. It was a white room. I was probably in the room of our school's nurse. I could tell by the posters of human body and organs. What confused me was the red haired sitting next to my bed.

 

 

 

I immediately recognized him.

 

 

 

Rose red hair.

 

 

 

Shiny silver eyes covered by glasses.

 

 

 

Small curl of his lips creating an angelic smile.

 

 

 

Nosaka Yuuma.

 

 

 

"O-oh, Nosaka-senpai. What are you doing here?" everyone in school knew the always-with-a-book-in-his-hand- Nosaka Yuuma. He was one of the smartest, if not THE smartest in the whole school. I've always admired Nosaka-senpai because of his handsomeness and modesty. Students rarely see him talking to girls which isn't very weird since he loves studies more than anything in the world.

 

 

 

"I saw you this morning beaten up before the class so I carried you here." Nosaka-senpai smiled.

 

 

 

I immediately flushed.

 

 

 

Bridal or piggyback?

 

 

 

No, Hiura! What are you thinking about!?

 

 

 

"I-is that so? Thank you then. I'll be going now." I said standing up from the covers but then my gaze fell on the clock that was showing time.

 

 

 

"Is it 12:00 already!?" I yelled in surprise while grabbing my bag and running out of the room. Before I did, I turned to Nosaka-senpai first.

 

 

 

"Thank you for everything Nosaka-senpai, bye!" I scram to my classroom and knocked on the door.

 

 

 

"Sorry, I'm late." I panted rushing inside. Everyone looked at me in confusion before the teacher spoke.

 

 

 

"Where were you Hiura-kun?" she narrowed her eyes at me. I panted at the lack of oxygen and before I could respond, Nosaka was by my side with a hand on my shoulder.

 

 

 

"My apologies Mrs., Hiura was with me because he wasn't very well. May we come in?" teacher just blushed and nodded. I glanced at Nosaka and smiled before going to my seat. Hikaru, who was sitting in front of me, turned around with a panicked look.

 

 

 

"What happened!?" he whispered-yelled. I sighed and started to tell him the whole story. But when I saw the teacher looking at us, I decided it would be the best to continue the story telling later. After I told him, Hikaru found it nothing less than funny.

 

 

 

"Wow Kirina, you would make a great damsel in distress" Hikaru joked before waving and setting off to doctors. Shirou, who was in the other grade, came to hand me his arctic fox. He had that look 'please, don't let anything happen to my precious fox' before he left.

 

 

 

"Be careful." I whispered after him as he left. I glanced at his arctic fox before turning around and leaving. Hikaru was at doctor's so I didn't really have anyone to hang out with. Guess, I'll just wait for Fubuki then. I sat on a bench in front of the school and put on my earphones trying to isolates sounds of kicks and mocks. Shirou's arctic fox looked at me sadly before hiding into the pocket of my jacket. It was still a small cub so it could fit.

 

 

 

I put on the song 'Ocean Drive' and closed my eyes letting my thoughts wander far away from school and problems as the song repeated countless times. I started to remember good old days when Asuto was still around and how four of us, Hikaru, Shirou and I, would go swimming on our special place. It was much before the bullying started and those were our days of bliss.

 

 

 

An hour later, I felt a poke on my shoulder.

 

 

 

I peeked with an eye to see that Shirou was back. But in my head I couldn't register it was Shirou. He had a black left eye and a big gash on his left cheek which probably meant he was laying on his right side while passing through hell. His arctic fox sniffed him and immediately wrapped like a scarf around his neck. Shirou smiled a bit before patting it and sitting beside me.

 

 

 

"How bad was it?" I asked. Shirou only shook his head while continuously caressing the small pocket fox. I huffed.

 

 

 

"Was your brother there?" he nodded "Was he the one who punched you the most?"

 

 

 

He didn't answer.

 

 

 

Just gripped the soft white fur around his neck.

 

 

 

My phone beeped and I went to check out the message. It was my grandmother telling me to come back home because dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. I got up and dusted myself off of the white fur.

 

 

 

"My grandma's calling me saying dinner is ready. You'll be okay on your own with Awai, right?" I asked knowing he wouldn't be able to get up any sooner. He glanced at the fox sound asleep around his neck before putting on a smile and nodding. I smiled back before setting off hoping there won't be any troubles on my way.


	3. My First And Last Best Friends

 

"Grandma-ma! I'm home!" I yelled with a smile as I entered my house. Ah, home sweet home. At least those filthy and nasty bullies can't get me here. I took off my shoes and smiled an even bigger smile when I sensed the delicious meal from the kitchen. As I entered the kitchen, my grandma flashed me her honest smile as I sat on a chair.

 

 

 

"Hi my little blueberry! I have great news!" she said while preparing dinner.

 

 

 

"Are you making a blueberry cake again!?" I asked with a big smile on my face and could feel myself drooling at the thought of the delicious sweet on my lips.

 

 

 

"Sorry sweetie, but no. Today we're having guests!" I blinked in confusion. The only gusts we usually had were Shirou and Hikaru. They would have already told me if they were visiting because they didn't like to barge in uninvited.

 

 

 

"Oh, then who's coming over?" I asked in slight excitement of having new guests.

 

 

 

"The Kozoumarus are coming over" I chocked "Aren't these wonderful news?"

 

 

 

"Yes"

 

 

 

No! These are terrible, terrible news!

 

 

 

"I'm going to my room now." I said still keeping on a fake smile as I got up.

 

 

 

"Okay, I'll call you when they come over" with that, I rushed upstairs and shut the door with full force that made my room tremble a little. I hopped on the bed and flopped on my back while pulling out the phone out of my pocket and typing to the group chat in which were Shirou, Hikaru and I.

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _U guys are not gonna guess what the hell I'm gonna pass through this evening -_-'_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _The Kozoumarus are coming over?_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _How did u know o.O_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _Fubuki-san told me. He said that they are having a dinner at your place and then laughed at me saying I have no life..._

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _That guy! Shirou, your brother doesn't deserve for you to call him that way._

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _My apologies ):_

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _U don't have to apologize about it, Shirou ^^'_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _Thank you, Hikaru-san :)_

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _No problem Shirou ;)_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _-_-'_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _Kirina-san, are you okay?_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _AW, JUST GO TO H##L BOTH OF YOU!_

 

 

 

I snapped tossing my phone towards the door. I just wanted to open up myself to them and they completely forgot I was there. Ugh, God, what kind of idiots am I hanging out with. I heard my phone beeping, but I didn't care. I clutched my fluffy pillow and decided to oversleep everything.

 

 

 

"Hiura! The Kozoumaru's are here!" I groaned. So much about the oversleeping thing. I got up and walked out of the room into the kitchen. There was him, Kozoumaru Sasuke, with his little sister and both parents. What a lucky guy...

 

 

 

"Ki-chan, please have a seat!" my grandma smiled I narrowed my eyes and finally sat on the only free chair across of Kozoumaru. I cursed in my mind while I stared in those cold eyes of one of the worst bullies from my school. My grandma smiled while clasping her hands together.

 

 

 

"Now that we're all here, let's say our prayers."

 

 

 

'I pray that you'll be dead by the end of the day' I though glaring at Kozoumaru who, luckily, wasn't paying attention to me. After grandma finished with praying, we all dug in. It was some rice and chicken sauce, but it wasn't a bad meal at all.

 

 

 

"So, Hiura-kun, how was at school today?" Kozoumaru's mom, Moeru who was sitting on my left, asked. She was very gentle unlike her son who beat the sh!t out of me today.

 

 

 

"Oh, it was great, we had a Maths exam" that I missed because of your son.

 

 

 

"And did you write it well?"

 

 

 

Please, stop with those questions.

 

 

 

"It was great!" I lied "It was geometry so it wasn't a big problem at all." I would've gotten an A+ if I was there...

 

 

 

"I'm so proud of you!" she chirped, but then narrowed her eyebrows glaring at her son with a playful glare "Unlike my son who is laying on the couch and playing video games like a lazy ass he is"

 

 

 

Kozoumaru frowned with a 'really mom?' look while his younger sister, Aka, laughed at her brother. She was a fifth grader I think.

 

 

 

"It's true! Aniki keeps playing some stupid games online and sometimes forgets to eat because of that!" she chirped while Kozoumaru who was sitting beside her, smacked her from behind.

 

 

 

"Owie~" she groaned and started to counter with fists.

 

 

 

"Kids, that's enough" their father, Mokutan, groaned " You aren't home right now. Keep your dogs on leash." the two nodded and then the silence took over. So, Kozoumaru was a gamer too. Interesting...

 

 

 

Very interesting...

 

 

 

As I finished eating, I excused myself and went to my room. I wanted to immediately go to surf the net, but then I glanced at my mobile phone that was still laying by the door. I frowned sadly and picked it up reading the messages.

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _My apologies Kirina-san, please don't be mad._

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Please Kirina, we can't lose you too..._

 

 

 

I knew what they meant with 'lose you too'. Asuto who left us to transfer with his father. That lucky guy. He left without saying goodbye, I can't believe I was friends with that guy. I sighed as I flopped in my chair and typed.

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _Sorry that I snapped =(_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Don't sweat it =)_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel:  _I agree with Hikaru-san XD_

 

 

 

I could feel something trickling down my cheeks... Was I crying?

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _Thank you guys, I'm crying because I have great friends like u ='D_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Nu, Kirina dun't cry. Now I'm crying too X'P_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _Me three <'3_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _I was sarcastic, I never cry =D_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _Oh, I wasn't..._

 

 

 

I laughed remembering that Shirou and Hikaru were friends way before meeting me. We me met accidentally during a project in which we were paired together. They said they were best friends and that they wanted me to become their best friend too.

 

 

 

They met because Shirou saved Hikaru from  bullies when they were still 1st graders and Hikaru helped Shirou because he couldn't figure out his emotions. They were much more different than anyone else in the school.

 

 

 

They became special to me...

 

 

 

They are special to me...

 

 

 

They will forever be...

 

 

 

They are my first and last best friends...


	4. Partners In Crime

 

"Okay students, today we're announcing partners for the group Biology project. Yay~" our teacher smiled awkwardly. I felt like banging my head on to the wooden desk. I HATED group projects. I was okay with them only if I was in group with Hikaru or Shirou or both of them.

 

 

 

I liked doing group projects with the two of them because we have always been okay with doing anything together. Being together for all these years made me unable to get mad at them because I loved them way to much to just ditch them like a piece of garbage.

 

 

 

I glanced around the class seeing that students were already discussing who they wanted to be in pair with. From the corner of my eye, I could see Hikaru was staring at them with a sad look that reminded me of how bad he wanted to be famous like them.

 

 

 

"No students, I'll be the one to chose partners and you just sit on your desks"

 

 

 

Everyone did as it was told and sat on their desks.

 

 

 

"You little mother-ahem, ahem- so let's continue with the class and I'll just hang the paper with the pairs list on the door after the class ends. You have to finish the group project by tomorrow. Today I don't feel like teaching you anything so just do what you want" the teacher said as she pulled out a cigarette and lit it up while writing the names of students on the list.

 

 

 

That was one of the worst teachers in the school. Nobody could do anything to her because the principal of the school was her younger brother. She would always ignore us and give good marks only to those students who's parents were good with her.

 

 

 

Parents...

 

 

 

Hikaru turned towards me with that big smile of excitement glowing on his face. I don't remember the last time I saw him smiling so childishly and causing everyone around him to shut their eyes because of Hikaru being a little sunshine XD

 

 

 

"I didn't know you were so excited about the project Hikaru~" I chuckled pulling out my phone and watching some soccer videos online. Hikaru knew about my obsession with soccer and he didn't mind me watching it in the middle of chatting since all three of us loved soccer more than anything.

 

 

 

"I'm not excited about the project, dumb###! Didn't you notice the new student in our class" now that he mentioned, I did saw some white haired kid with a blue streak matching his eyes coming inside our classroom a while ago... But I was to lazy to care.

 

 

 

"Didn't really pay attention... Why are you so happy about the new kid?" I asked in utter confusion. I don't remember that Hikaru ever mentioned having a white haired friend. And the guy was nothing like Hikaru so they couldn't be cousins, right?

 

 

 

"That's Froy Girikanan. A childhood friend of mine <3" Hikaru smiled dreamily and my mind was screaming WTF.

 

 

 

"Dude, are you gay?"

 

 

 

Hikaru flushed beet red and stared at me in pure shock and embarrassment flailing his arms in every direction possible.

 

 

 

Bull's-eye.

 

 

 

"Dude! N-no. It's just, Froy is a good ol' friend of mine, and... I was wondering if we could... You know... Let him join the loser's club?"

 

 

 

"That snob? Are you kidding me!?" I yelled whispered "Why would you think that we need another member and may I remind you that Shirou and I don't know a sh!t about him!?" I snapped and Hikaru glared at me coldly.

 

 

 

"Well, Shirou already agreed so..."

 

 

 

"Aw great, the two of you are making the decisions on your own... Again! Do I have to remind you what happened the last time when the two of you didn't listen to me!?" I didn't want to bring up what happened last time, but I had to take care of the two of them because they are my only true friends.

 

 

 

Hikaru sighed sadly.

 

 

 

"No, you don't" with that, Hikaru turned around and stared at his notes in silence. I sighed putting my earphones on.

 

 

 

"I'll consider it if you want me to..."

 

 

 

I never got a response.

 

 

 

We didn't speak for the rest of the class.

 

 

 

As the bell rang, all students went to the door to check out who they were paired with. Me and Hikaru pushed our way in front to check out our pairs. I saw that Hikaru was in pair with that son of a b!tch Girikanan Froy. I rolled my eyes when I saw how Hikaru's eyes glistened and he clasped his hands together with Froy's.

 

 

 

I was in pair with...

 

 

 

Kozoumaru fricking Sasuke.

 

 

 

Ugh, being in team with Kozoumaru is a crime.

 

 

 

Does that mean we're partners in crime???

 

 

 

I cursed everything that came to my mind in silence before turning around and going to the rooftop of the school where Hikaru, Shirou and I usually had lunch. If I didn't have the break after the Biology. I would seriously break the window and stab the teacher with a glass shard.

 

 

 

"Heya Shirou, what's up? I got teamed up with Froy-senpai while Hiura got stuck with Kozoumaru~" I frowned and saw how Shirou chuckled at my expression "What about you? Is the person you teamed up with good?"

 

 

 

Shirou flushed even more than Hikaru did and looked away shyly with bangs covering his eyes.

 

 

 

Hikaru and I exchanged smug faces.

 

 

 

"Is it your dear Gouenji-senpai~~~" Hikaru asked and Shirou covered his face in embarrassment. It was much easier to make Shirou blush because of how bashful and sheepish he could get. Not to mention him being so sensitive at the topics including romance or angst. He would always start to cry on those.

 

 

 

He was the first one to blush out of us all first.

 

 

 

Hikaru was the first one to get scared on horror movies (though he won't admit it)

 

 

 

And I would be the first one to gag at any topics involving romance.

 

 

 

"Oh my God! Those are great news!" Hikaru smiled hugging the other teen who smiled in response and hugged Hikaru back. I rolled my eyes and looked away because of the cuteness.

 

 

 

"So, everyone is having a great day except-" I was cut off when Hikaru grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into a group hug. I smiled. The group hug we had in moments like these always made my heart feel warm with happiness :3

 

 

 

Too bad I'll be dead by tomorrow -_-'

 

 

 

All because of Kozoumaru fricking Sasuke...


	5. News

 

I groaned as the break ended. After Hikaru and I sad goodbye to Shirou, we started making our way towards the Math classroom. I hated Math with all my heart. It just doesn't make sense. Maybe I should ask someone for help.

 

 

 

Asking for help isn't embarrassing, right?

 

 

 

Hikaru sucks at Math just like me. Maybe even more because all he does is loafing around on the bench while the teacher is looking towards the blackboard. And since Shirou is mute, I doubt I'll understand a thing he tries to teach me even though he's one of the best mathematicians in the school.

 

 

 

I wouldn't bother asking Kozoumaru for help because he's a stupid jerk. He wouldn't even try to help me even if he knew a peep about Math.

 

 

 

God, I'm just making up excuses...

 

 

 

Then I remembered.

 

 

 

Shirou mentioned Nosaka-senpai and him sometimes studying together.

 

 

 

Maybe he could help me with Math...

 

 

 

Nosaka-senpai and I studying together...

 

 

 

But Nosaka-senpai is famousssss and I'm just a pipsqueeeeeeak!!!

 

 

 

"Hey Kirina?" Hikaru snapped me out of my thoughts with a familiar cat grin "Isn't that your senpai over there?"

 

 

 

"Where!?" I asked frantically looking around. I spotted him entering the gym together with Shirou. Seems like they had PE. I wish I had PE right now and was in the same locker room with Nosaka-senpai so I could see his sexy figure when he's changing his clothes~~~

 

 

 

"Kirina, what's up with that look?" Hikaru asked looking kinda worried and scared.

 

 

 

I blinked in confusion and puzzlement titling my head while staring at Hikaru innocently.

 

 

 

"What's up with what look?" I asked and Hikaru gulped scratching the back of his head sheepishly while letting out an awkward laugh.

 

 

 

"Oh. You looked like you were about to rape someone. Maybe it was just my imagination" Hikaru mumbled holding his chin while I rolled my eyes nudging his shoulder playfully.

 

 

 

I couldn't believe my thoughts were so easy to read.

 

 

 

Then I remembered.

 

 

 

I had to ask Kozoumaru at who's place we would work.

 

 

 

As we entered the classroom, I saw Kozoumaru sitting in the back row while silently typing something on his mobile phone. I cleared my throat and prepared for all possible mocks and insults as I approached to his seat.

 

 

 

"Heiya Kozoumaru!" I fake smiled approaching to bully's seat. He glanced at me bored before turning off his phone, putting it in his pocket, and glaring at me with a pissed look.

 

 

 

God, I wanted to grab that look and push it down his throat.

 

 

 

"What do you want pipsqueak?" he growled silently and I felt my irritation perk its limit. I gripped the edge of the desk to prevent myself from doing something stupid.

 

 

 

"Oh, nothing important. Just wanted to ask at who's place we will work" I gritted through my teeth while gripping on the edge of the desk started to get more intense.

 

 

 

"At your place" he said coldly looking away "Now go before you ruin my reputation"

 

 

 

"Oh, cool" I turned around my fake smile fading away and becoming replaced with a dark and deadly expression. Hikaru paled when he saw my glare and moved his chair a bit away from mine. I sat on the desk and groaned loudly capturing curiosity of many students.

 

 

 

"D-dude, what's with the face?" Hikaru asked stuttering slightly and not daring himself to get any more near me.

 

 

 

"Oh nothing" I chirped innocently "Just plotting a murder"

 

 

 

"O-oh, that doesn't sound weird at all..." Hikaru mumbled turning towards the blackboard as the professor came in.

 

 

 

"Hello class" he greeted leaving his stuff on the desk "Today we're going to practice some equations. Anyone up for a task?"

 

 

 

Nobody rose their hand.

 

 

 

"Come on, we've been practicing equations for last ten classes! I'll give an A to a person who knows how to solve them!"

 

 

 

Still no response.

 

 

 

The professor sighed turning towards the blackboard and writing an equation on it. Everyone groaned as they opened their notebooks and started writing the equation in it.

 

 

 

I couldn't understand what I was writing. On the blackboard were just some stupid numbers and dumb letters that didn't make any sense.

 

 

 

Ugh, I wish Shirou and Nosaka were here to help meeeee.

 

 

 

 _"Professor Suzuki, please come to the principal's office immediately. Thank you"_   the counselor said through the speaker. Everyone waited until professor was far from the classroom and then leaped up in the happiness.

 

 

 

Even though it was pretty often for our teachers to leave in the middle of the class, it never disappointed us to see them walking away so we could have some time for ourselves.

 

 

 

"Everyone! Let's go visit others in gym!" a girl cried and everyone in the classroom, including Hikaru and I, left towards the gym. We went on the bleachers only to find all students standing on the spot with no coach around.

 

 

 

Confused, Hikaru and I walked to Shirou who was stretching out nearby.

 

 

 

"Where is the coach?" I asked and Shirou pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

 

 

 

_ Coach Kawasaki-san had an urgent meeting along with all other school employees. _

 

 

 

"So that's why professor left so suddenly..." Hikaru muttered before grinning and tossing his hands in the air "Oh well, we can't do anything about it!!!"

 

 

 

I glanced at Hikaru with an 'are you serious?' look before turning towards Shirou.

 

 

 

"Do you know why all school employees were called over?" Shirou thought for a moment before scribbling down.

 

 

 

_Did you hear that tomorrow will be a big party at school?_

 

 

 

I shook my head.

 

 

 

"So what does it have to do with us?" Hikaru asked leaning on my shoulder lazily.

 

 

 

Shirou wrote down again.

 

 

 

_Students are invited to the party along with the school employees._

 

 

 

"Does that mean somebody is gonna get laid tomorrow for a better mark?" Hikaru asked. I let out a shocked gasp quickly covering Shirou's ears who stared at us in confusion.

 

 

 

"Hikaru, watch out for the vocabulary!" I hissed while Hikaru only rolled his eyes annoyed and got my hands off of Shirou's ears.

 

 

 

"Please Kirina, Shirou is not a baby anymore, right Shirou? You know what 'getting laid' means?"

 

 

 

Shirou shook his head confused.

 

 

 

I glared at Hikaru who backed away with his hands in the air.

 

 

 

"I seriously thought he knows what that means!" Hikaru defended himself while I let out a frustrated sigh.

 

 

 

"So are we all going to the party?" I asked.

 

 

 

"Well, DUH!!! What kind of high school students would we be if we didn't go to a party!?" Hikaru asked while Shirou nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

"Fine, fine..."

 

 

 

This will be the first party I've been on in years...

 

 

 

I hope it would pass alright...

 


	6. Surprise

 

As I came back home, I was awaited by a wonderful smell of a roasted chicken and fried potatoes. I just hoped grandma wasn't planning on inviting anyone for lunch this time. If the roasted chicken and the fried potatoes are for lunch, I cannot hold myself back.

 

 

 

I become an animal.

 

 

 

"Grandma! I'm home!" I cried entering the kitchen to find the table already set. I could feel myself drooling at the sight and smell of the delicious food.

 

 

 

"Hello my blueberry pie" my grandma smiled hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek "I hope you like today's lunch. I made it just for you?"

 

 

 

"Yea, I do. But is there any special occasion for it?" I asked as I lowered my schoolbag on the floor and sat on the table not taking my eyes off of my prey.

 

 

 

"Not really sweetie, but I'm leaving to visit an old friend of mine who lives out of the town and I didn't have time to buy anything else since I'm leaving in few minutes" she said sadly while glancing at the clock ticking on the wall.

 

 

 

"Oh" I mumbled my mouth already filled with food "And when are you going to return?"

 

 

 

"In a few days so I would probably need to call your babysitter again-"

 

 

 

"Nu granny, please!" I whined and my grandma smiled pulling my cheeks.

 

 

 

"Fine. I won't call her. But that doesn't mean I won't call you and you won't call me, right?" she asked with a smile while I nodded happily. Of course I will call my beloved grandma so she could bring me treats for being a good boy~~~

 

 

 

"Of course, grandma!"

 

 

 

"Okay then, take care honey!" with that she left the house. I sighed at the rare feeling of the empty house. It was pretty lonely. But that's why Hiura always carried his phone so when he was sad he could text his friends.

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _I'm home alone XD Finaaaaaaaaally, I'll have some time for myself~_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Same~_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _But you you are always home alone Hikaru-san ^^' What is so different about today?_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _I know, but today I'm frustrated because of that DX_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _Why is that? Last time I came to your place, you were running around the house in briefs only kicking stuff like a drunk Jackie Chan -3- I even took a pic_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _I'M GONNA STAB YOU IN THE ##### KIRINA!!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUR SECRET YOU PR!CK!!! AND DON'T U DARE SHOW THAT PICTURE TO ANYONE!!!_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak _: But I just sent it to Shirooooouuu~~~_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel _: It looks really scary..._

 

 

 

_I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: RAAAAAAAAWR!!!_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _What? It's not like Shirou can tell anybody about the picture and he probably deleted it by now..._

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Dude! Watch out what you're saying or I'm gonna stab u!_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _What did I say wrong?_

 

 

 

I carefully reread the texts and gasped in horror.

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _OMG! Shirou, I didn't even realize! I'm so sorry!_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _Don't worry about it Kirina-san, it happens more than you think it does =D_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _So, back to the main thing. Why is Hikaru sad for being home alone?_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Because I'm waiting for a reaaaally important guest while my heart is DOKI-DOKI all the way~~~_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _Is it Girikanan-san?_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Yea. I'm so nervous. Froy-senpai will visit my house and I think I'll have to steal Shirou's nickname and turn it into 'Navy Angel' or 'Star Angel'. Give meh ideas >///<_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _Dude, u have really gotten love-struck X3_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Please don't do what I think you'll do..._

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _Hikaru and Froy sitting in a tree!_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _Ugh..._

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak _: K-I-S-S-I-N-G~_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _I'm soooo gonna wreck your ass tomorrow Kirina DK_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _Again, watch out for your language~ Shirou's here :3_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _*groans*_

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _*smirks*_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel: _*sweatdrops confused*_

 

 

 

*DING-DONG*

 

 

 

Blueberry_Pipsqueak: _Ugh, the doorbell just rang. It's probably Kozoumaru DX_

 

 

 

Snow_Angel _: Good luck Kirina-san!!!_

 

 

 

I'm_Blue_Da_Ba_Dee: _And enjoy your time in hell!!!_

 

 

 

I chuckled as I laid my phone on the table and quickly moved the dishes into the sink. I went to the door and opened it to see Kozoumaru standing there with a bored expression.

 

 

 

"It takes you eternity to reach the door" I fake smiled while gritting through with my teeth. I hated his cocky attitude. And his awful sense of humor.

 

 

 

"Are you going to come in or not?" he rolled his eyes annoyed as he entered inside. I held back the urge to loudly slam the door behind us before I led him into my room.

 

 

 

I was glad I cleaned my room last night...

 

 

 

Otherwise it would have been a minefield...

 

 

 

"Nice room for a pipsqueak" Kozoumaru grunted as he entered inside and flopped on my bed...

 

 

 

_My bed..._

 

 

 

_**MY PRECIOUS...** _

 

 

 

"How kind of you!" I said while doing a terrible act of being pleased "Now are we going to start the project so I can get rid off you?"

 

 

 

He rolled his eyes as we sat on a small table in my room and prepared tools for working.

 

 

 

I suddenly heard him gasp.

 

 

 

"Oh, my God! You have this!?" Kozoumaru leaped from his seat and pointed at a video game on my bookshelf.

 

 

 

"Yea, it's one of the first games I bought. Wanna play?"

 

 

 

Sh!t what have I just said!?

 

 

 

"Sure, but don't think I'll go easy on ya, pipsqueak!" he smirked teasingly. I grinned in a challenging manner as I turned on the game and prepared two joysticks.

 

 

 

Nobody can defeat me in my house...

 

 

 

"Ready... GO!" I cried as the game began. I couldn't recall the last time I was playing this game with someone who wasn't Shirou, Hikaru, grandma or... Asuto. This game was important to me because it can only be played in the multiplayer mode.

 

 

 

"Nuuu..." Kozoumaru cried as I defeated him while I smirked victoriously.

 

 

 

"Who's a pipsqueak now?" I asked forgetting he was a bully.

 

 

 

He glared at me before we both burst out laughing.

 

 

 

"How about we go finish the project now?" he asked.

 

 

 

"Why? You're afraid I'll kick your ass again?" he only chuckled as we sat on the bed and finished the project. It took us fifteen minutes only and we had plenty more time before the night comes.

 

 

 

"Wanna play another round?" I asked and he nodded happily. Just as I was about to start the game, the doorbell rang. I couldn't think of anyone who was supposed to visit so I curiously went down. It could have only been grandma forgetting something, but as I opened the door, there was the most unexpected person to ever appear.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-senpai!?"

 


	7. Caged

 

'Nosaka-senpai!?' I mentally shrieked trying to hold myself back from slamming the wooden door against red haired's face. I knew that if I did that Nosaka-senpai would need an explanation. And if I told him the dam explanation, he would think of me as a weirdo and never speak to me again.

 

 

 

There is no way I'll ever let that happen...

 

 

 

_Ever..._

 

 

 

Senpai deserves everything best in the world because of how special he is.

 

 

 

"Hello Hiura-kun" he smiled while his silvery eyes shone brightly through the modest white glasses "May I come in?"

 

 

 

God, that smile of his is going to be the end of me.

 

 

 

If school doesn't end me first, of course...

 

 

 

"No-No-No-Nos-"

 

 

 

Good God, I'm stuttering so much I can't even spell out right.

 

 

 

Dammit Hiura, focus!!!

 

 

 

Senpai is right in front of you, you pipsqueak!

 

 

 

Get a grip and grow a backbone you idiot!

 

 

 

"Is that a no?" he asked sadly on which I flailed with my arms while panicking.

 

 

 

DID I JUST KICK A PUPPY!?

 

 

 

OH DEAR LORD, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE I KICKED A PUPPY REALLY HARD!

 

 

 

"No! No! No! S-sure, come in Nosaka-senpai" I smiled stepping aside to let my senpai enter the house.

 

 

 

Wow Hiura, way to go...

 

 

 

You deserve an Oscar...

 

 

 

I mentally face-palmed as I let in one of the brightest kids in the whole school inside my house.

 

 

 

"You have a really nice house Hiura-kun" he said softly on which I smiled while blushing.

 

 

 

"Thanks. Would you like some tea or cocoa?" I asked as I led him in the kitchen. Of course, I could never offer senpai coffee. Senpai doesn't like anything bitter because senpai is so sweet. Even is coffee filled with a whole pack of sugar was before him, he wouldn't drink it.

 

 

 

Senpai is so special~~~

 

 

 

"Some tea would be nice" he smiled sitting on a wooden chair.

 

 

 

"Any specific taste?"

 

 

 

"Watermelon"

 

 

 

'SH!T' I mentally cursed. Of course Nosaka-senpai would want a watermelon taste. Baka! What a stupid question did you ask!? Nosaka-senpai probably sees you as a brat just like anyone else. How could u ask your senpai which tea he wants!?

 

 

 

Dammit Hiura!!!

 

 

 

"But I kinda feel like drinking some blueberry tea right now"

 

 

 

'YES!' I cheered to myself knowing I had 100 packs of blueberry tea in my house.

 

 

 

"Okay, I'm just gonna go grab a pack from the basement. I'll be back in a sec" I said as I ran off. I quickly grabbed a pack of the tea and ran back hoping I didn't make Nosaka-senpai wait for too long.

 

 

 

But when I arrived, I gulped in shock as Kozoumaru and Nosaka-senpai stared intently at each other. Kozoumaru had such a cold glare I never saw in my life even though he beats me up almost every day. And Nosaka-senpai was surrounded with such a strange and killing aura I've never felt around him.

 

 

 

To these two seriously hate each other this much?

 

 

 

"So..." Kozoumaru growled.

 

 

 

"So..." senpai growled.

 

 

 

"So..." I growled.

 

 

 

"Anyone for some blueberry tea?"

 

 

 

Both glanced at me before nodding in approving mode. I sighed in relief before heading to the kitchen stove and turning it on. I placed on a kettle with water in it and waited for the water to get warmer.

 

 

 

While waiting, I decided to kill the deadly atmosphere.

 

 

 

"So, Nosaka-senpai..." I started as I sat on the table with Nosaka-senpai while gesturing Kozoumaru to join us "What brings you here?"

 

 

 

"Hikaru-kun told me you need help with Math so, here I am"

 

 

 

_'That guy...'_

 

 

 

I growled under my breath imagining Hikaru's impish face laughing at me. I should have known that he would try to do something like this. He is Ichihoshi fricking HIkaru!!! Brother of Ichihoshi fricking Mitsuru!!! Ichihoshis are well known for bothering people until they commit a suicide.

 

 

 

I'm sooo gonna strangle that blue haired brat tomorrow.

 

 

 

"And what's with that guy?" Nosaka asked pointing at Kozoumaru who just sat on the table while glaring at my senpai "What's he doing here?"

 

 

 

"O-oh, you see... Kozoumaru and I were paired for a project so we decided to work it at my place. Sorry if it disturbs you, Nosaka-senpai..."

 

 

 

"Not at all Hiura-kun" he smiled "It's my fault, I should have told you I'm coming here. My apologies..." his smile saddened as he lowered his head.

 

 

 

OH MY GOD, I MADE NOSAKA-SENPAI SAD!!!

 

 

 

I'M KICKING PUPPIES LIKE CRAZY!!!

 

 

 

WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?

 

 

 

WAAAAAH!!!

 

 

 

"N-no, Nosaka-senpai! It's okay. Seriously." I said trying to keep cool. After hearing a grunting in the background, both of us turned to look at Kozoumaru who was yawning lazily. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nosaka-senpai's eyebrows furrowing.

 

 

 

I wanted to hide away into a hole and never see the light again. How could I let two biggest rivals in the whole school get into my house at the same time and be at the same table for more than a second!?

 

 

 

I cursed under my breath for leaving my phone upstairs because I would've taken a last photo before my funeral.

 

 

 

"What is your problem?" senpai snarled in a tone for which I couldn't say it was his. It was so angered and sharp like a brus paper. It's so weird to see senpai like that knowing how calm, collective and affectionate he is.

 

 

 

Why do these two hate each other so much?

 

 

 

"Mine?" Kozoumaru rose his eyebrow "It seems like you have a bigger problem than me"

 

 

 

"I'm pretty sure Hiura-kun doesn't want you here" Nosaka-senpai growled.

 

 

 

"Says the person who just 'POOF' spawned outside of the door"

 

 

 

"At last Hiura-kun likes to have me around"

 

 

 

"Listen you!" Kozoumaru growled grabbing the collar of Nosaka-senpai's shirt before lifting him up so they were staring at each other eye in the eye.

 

 

 

I could feel dizziness strike me as soon as I tried to stop them.

 

 

 

"You're not going to boss me around with who I'm going to hang out!"

 

 

 

"And you can boss everyone through your threats. One day, a kid will snap and kill you on the spot because of who- what you are"

 

 

 

"Stop it..." I tried to find some words to calm them down, but I could only feel myself getting weaker with each second that passed.

 

 

 

What was happening?

 

 

 

I can't breath!

 

 

 

Am I caged!? 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

Am I dying?

 

 

 

I could feel darkness embracing me as I hit the ground.

 

 

 

Two cries followed the thud.


	8. Burning Memories

 

I could hear beeping sounds around me. Why is that? Since when did I put a beeping machine in my room? And this doesn't feel like my bed at all? Have I fallen asleep on the couch? But my couch isn't as cozy as this bed. Not even close.

 

 

 

I feel like I'm on a cloud after a hangover. It's so cozy, but I barely remember what happened.

 

 

 

Did I have another sleepover with Hikaru and Shirou? I'm sure I would have remembered going there and killing Hikaru because of what happened with Kozoumaru and Nosaka-senpai. There's no way I would forget what Hikaru did. Having those two in the same place at the same time.

 

 

 

He's soooo screwed when I see him.

 

 

 

Speaking of them, I don't remember them leaving. The last thing I remember was that they were arguing over something, but I don't recall what they were talking about. Were they going on about who is the better one? The hotter one? The greatest pain in the a##?

 

 

 

How come I don't remember?

 

 

 

I decided to open my eyes and found myself in a white room. I could see four people in the room. All of them had crestfallen expressions.

 

 

 

I could see Hikaru sitting next to the bed right in my range so I could strangle him without much of a fight. But his face looked so concerned and scared which stopped me from doing so.

 

 

 

What happened while I was out?

 

 

 

Shirou was right beside him, head leaning on Hikaru's shoulder and eyes staring into empty space. His expression was matching Hikaru's. Same concerned and scared eyes. The eyes that I don't see even after he and his brother have a fight.

 

 

 

Nosaka-senpai was sitting on the other side of the bed. He looked like he was thinking about something really important judging by his furrowed eyebrows. It only made him cuter~

 

 

 

Kozoumaru was in the corner of the room looking grumpy and cocky as always. But there was something strange about him. He looked really sad.

 

 

 

Was someone dead?

 

 

 

Was I... Dead?

 

 

 

Panicking, I quickly sat up just to make sure I was alive. I had control over my body and everyone in the room immediately gasped in shock and relief.

 

 

 

"Kirina!" Hikaru cried as he hugged me accompanied by Shirou while other two stayed silent in the background.

 

 

 

What the heck happened while I was out?

 

 

 

"You have no idea how worried I was when Nosaka-san texted me that you passed out in the middle of a fight!" Hikaru started crying and I was still shocked by the whole situation.

 

 

 

"I passed out?" I asked.

 

 

 

"Doctor said it was just the exhaustion, you'll be free by the evening" Nosaka-senpai smiled.

 

 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry for worrying y'all, but I'm fine now. I can go home on my own" I stated leaving the bed. Now that I got my energy back, there's no need on staying here.

 

 

 

"But Hiura-kun, you cannot leave yet" Nosaka stated.

 

 

 

"Then ask the doctor to check on me so I can go home already" I grunted. I never liked hospitals. They smelled like bleach. And people working there weren't very nice.

 

 

 

"Fine, we'll call the doctor just calm down" Kozoumaru said before heading out of the room. Nosaka-senpai followed him soon after.

 

 

 

I sighed bored before sitting on the bed glad that only Hikaru and Shirou were left in the room.

 

 

 

"Finally I can strangle you Hikaru" I grunted before leaping at Hikaru who shrieked. Unfortunately for me, Shirou held me back from killing him so I surrendered and calmed down.

 

 

 

"Why would u strangle me?" Hikaru asked innocently, but I knew that there was a demon behind that mask.

 

 

 

"Because you invited Nosaka-senpai into my house even though you knew that Kozoumaru and him are archenemies"

 

 

 

"I'm not sorry about that, but I didn't know it would result in you fainting during their fight" I could see that Hikaru was telling truth so I decided to drop the strangulation thing.

 

 

 

For now.

 

 

 

"So, tomorrow is the party?" I asked.

 

 

 

"Yup! Froy asked me to spend some time with him and I'm soooo excited to hang out with him like in good old times" Hikaru flushed beet red and hid his face in his hands. Typical Hikaru.

 

 

 

"And you Shirou?" I asked looking at him who shrugged "Nothing important, huh?"

 

 

 

Not that I would be surprised. Even if Shirou could talk, he would still be wayyyy to shy to approach to someone and ask them for a dance. I know that because Hikaru and I once set him up with Gouenji and he quickly apologized and ran away.

 

 

 

He didn't wanna talk- ahem, have a conversation with us for a whole week.

 

 

 

"Hiura-kun, you're free to go" Nosaka-senpai smiled as he entered the room.

 

 

 

"Where is Kozoumaru? I thought that you two left together"

 

 

 

"He said he had something important to do and left"

 

 

 

"O-oh" I mumbled "That's kinda rude"

 

 

 

"Come on, Kirina! Let's get ya home!" Hikaru chuckled wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling Shirou in a hug with the other.

 

 

  
"Alrighty then, Nosaka-senpai, thank you for everything you've done for me. I will never forget it" I said.

 

 

 

"Don't worry about it Hiura-kun, it was nothing. But I wanna see you in top shape tomorrow at school"

 

 

 

"You bet!" with that, we parted ways.

 

 

 

After Nosaka-senpai was far enough, Hikaru's demonic side came out.

 

 

 

"Oh, Nosaka-senpai! How much I want to tell you that I love you! Ah senpai, how much I want you to devour me into-"

 

 

 

"HIKARU!!!"

 

 

 

"Sorry, not sorry~"

 

 

 

Soon, we were near my house and I could sense some weird scent in the air. I didn't know why, but it smelled awfully familiar.

 

 

 

But in a bad way.

 

 

 

"Do you sense that?"

 

 

 

"Sense what?" Hikaru asked.

 

 

 

"Something weird is in the air" I mumbled while trying to remember from where I knew that scent.

 

 

 

"Now that you say it, I feel it too. Smells like something is burning"

 

 

 

Then it struck me...

 

 

 

I didn't turn off the stove...

 

 

 

My house...

 

 

 

I began immediately started running towards my house. When I arrived, I could see firefighters trying to rescue the last bits of my house that were stil savable. All the memories I was carrying of that house ever since I was young were slowly fading into dust.

 

 

 

"No, my house!!!" I cried wanting to run into the house and tell myself that nothing of this was real, but Hikaru and Shirou held me back.

 

 

 

Grandma is going to be so pissed when she comes back.


	9. Party

 

I sighed while standing in front of a familiar door of the apartment that I was supposed to call 'home' until my last one is repaired. I was both happy and glad that Hikaru was kind enough to let me stay at his place even though I was still trying to strangle him. I would've stayed at Shirou's place too if it wasn't for his crazy brother. He would probably kick Shirou out if he brought someone over.

 

 

 

How can he even stand that guy?

 

 

 

"Thanks for letting me stay over" I said as Hikaru and I entered his apartment.

 

 

 

"Hey, everything for my best buddy" Hikaru smiled punching my shoulder "You can sleep in my brother's room. He's on college, but that doesn't mean you can ruin his room. If something happens, you have to immediately report it to me, got it?"

 

 

 

I nodded as I entered Mitsuru's room. It was (unsurprisingly) blue. It looked pretty modest for a person who went into our high school, but then again, Mitsuru was a legend. He was the bully of bullies. The only person who could make our bullies pee in their pants.

 

 

 

Too bad that he had to leave...

 

 

 

I placed my bag on the bed and looked around the room. There were a lot of pictures of Mitsuru and his family, but most of them were just Mitsuru and Hikaru doing dumb stuff and acting like idiots in front of the camera.

 

 

 

Why didn't Mitsuru bring those photos with him? I know how the technology evolved for the past few years and how you can communicate via video chat and stuff... But doesn't Mitsuru miss all these moments that he spent alongside his younger brother?

 

 

 

Brothers are weird...

 

 

 

"Hey Kirina" Hikaru's voice snapped me out of the trance. I looked towards the door of the room to see Hikaru standing there with a light blue tuxedo in his hands "It belonged to my brother back when he was in high school"

 

 

 

Hikaru's sad smile was breaking my heart.

 

 

 

"H-Hikaru, I cannot take something like that-"

 

 

 

"Just take it..." Hikaru said handing the tuxedo into my hands "Shirou will be here any second, put that on and let's go"

 

 

 

I nodded as Hikaru left. I quickly changed into the tuxedo and had to admit that it was pretty comfy. As I left the room, I could see that Hikaru was already in his own tuxedo. It was matching mine, but it's color was navy blue. A bit lighter than the shade of Hikaru's hair.

 

 

 

"Hey Kirina, are you ready to go or do I need to put some perfume on you?" Hikaru teased while I scoffed.

 

 

 

"Let's go already" I punched his shoulder as we headed out. In front of the apartment was Shirou.

 

 

 

I couldn't believe it was him when I saw him.

 

 

 

He wasn't wearing a tuxedo at all. Just a white shirt with a purple jacket and purple trousers but the clothes looked pretty worn out. There was a small collar of shame around his neck. It was probably Atsuya who put it on him. On it was written 'who touches, it's his problem'.

 

 

 

I wanted to strangle the psycho with my bare hands.

 

 

 

"I can't believe Atsuya would go that far..." Hikaru muttered giving Shirou a small hug before taking off his tie and wrapping it over the collar of shame "Have you tried to ask your brother if you can move at my place?"

 

 

 

Shirou nodded.

 

 

 

"And what did he say?"

 

 

 

Shirou shook his head sadly.

 

 

 

"I don't understand why he keeps you for himself even if he does nothing for you" I mumbled to myself before smiling.

 

 

 

"Come on, let's go party and forget all the bed things that happened" I said pulling the two with me.

 

 

 

I won't let anyone ruin our night.

 

 

 

Soon, we arrived at the party. The school has never been so bright and drunk. Students were dancing on the floor showing off how b!tchy they look while professors were trying not to get drunk, but were falling in vain.

 

 

 

I could see Kozoumaru getting drunk with some guys while wearing his casual clothes.

 

 

 

Nobody can make that guy wear a tuxedo.

 

 

 

Nosaka-senpai was not so far away from him and was accompanied by his 'loyal knight' Nishikage Seiya.

 

 

 

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked on which I got a shrug from Shirou and a thoughtful expression from Hikaru.

 

 

 

"Hikaru!!!" a childish voice cried as Froy Girikanan appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Hikaru's waist.

 

 

 

"Who are they?" Froy asked with a friendly aura.

 

 

 

"These are Shirou and Kirina, my best friends"

 

 

 

"Ah, that's nice. Now let's get druuuunk..." Froy said pulling Hikaru's arm towards the crowd.

 

 

 

"Baka! You're already drunk!" with that, they disappeared into the crowd.

 

 

 

"So, are we gonna go sit somewhere-" I glanced where Shirou was few seconds ago only to find nobody there. I frantically looked around like a big sister whose mother (A.K.A Ichihoshi Hikaru) will kill her if she loses her child.

 

 

 

I knew that Shirou could disappear easily, but... Dam, that was lightning fast.

 

 

 

I hope he's okay wherever he is because I surely won't be when I feel Hikaru's wrath.

 

 

 

I sighed approaching to the bartender and asking for some cola. I carefully stared at him watching his every movement because I knew how people can easily slip something in the drink so there was never too much caution.

 

 

 

Soon, he gave me the drink and I took a small sip from it before placing it back on the counter. All the flashing lights from the disco were burning my eyes. I couldn't believe I lost both Hikaru and Shirou at the same time.

 

 

 

This night was a piece of sh!t...

 

 

 

"Good evening, Hiura-kun" I choked on my drink as I saw Nosaka-senpai smiling at me.

 

 

 

"Nosaka-senpai???" I asked freaked out. He was wearing a sparkly, but yet a modest suit that made him look like royalty itself.

 

 

 

The emperor of my heart...

 

 

 

"May I ask for a dance?"

 

 

 

I froze.

 

 

 

I had no idea how to dance.

 

 

 

"I would love too, Nosaka-senpai... But I don't want to risk you getting hurt-" I was cut off when he took my hand and led me on the center of the room so everyone's eyes were on us.

 

 

 

He leaned to my ear so I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

 

 

 

"Just follow me" I shivered as a slow song started to play. I could recognize the melody of the valcer. The only dance I've ever known how to dance. I slowly began to follow his movements and soon, we were both dancing. We would sometimes twirl each other playfully, but I didn't even bother to notice that.

 

 

 

Senpai's silver eyes were so pretty under all these lights.

 

 

 

I could see his pure and innocent soul through them.

 

 

 

And suddenly feel his lips on mine.

 

 

 

I couldn't believe that senpai was kissing me and it wasn't a dream. It was a short, chaste kiss. I couldn't have imagined it any other way.

 

 

 

After few more seconds, the song ended. I excused myself from my senpai and returned to the desk and drank what's left of my cola.

 

 

 

My mind was starting to feel fuzzy...

 

 

 

All I could think of was senpai...

 

 

 

_Senpai..._

 

 

 

_**Senpai...** _


	10. Have You Seen Me?

 

I let out a pained hum as I felt myself regaining consciousness. It was really hard to remember the events that happened last night. I could remember arriving at school with Hikaru and Shirou. Later, we got split and I found Nosaka-senpai... We danced...

 

 

 

And he kissed me!?

 

 

 

Oh my God! Nosaka-senpai kissed me! Awa awa! I can't believe it. SQUEAAAA-IT'S A WHOLE DREAM COME TRUE!!! But what happened after that? Everything else is a complete blur.

 

 

 

"Kirina?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Hikaru on the door of my room with a nervous expression on his face. He just noticed that the room he was in was Hikaru's, not Mitsuru's. He knew that because Hikaru's room had a shiny blue car bed in the corner of the room and there was a fluffy carpet in the middle.

 

 

 

"Hikaru, why am I in your room?" I asked completely confused by the situation as I sat up. Hikaru frowned sadly as he sat on the bed next to me and sighed.

 

 

 

-Flashback (Hikaru's POV)-

 

 

 

_"Froy, you are already drunk enough!!! No more beers for u!!! We're leaving!!!"_

_"Nuuu!!!" Froy whined as I pulled him towards the door "But nobody else is leaving yet, Hikaru-chan!!!_

_Froy slurred random words while I rolled my eyes annoyed._

_What a jerk..._

_"You know what Froy? Go get drunk with that b!tch of yours for all I care! I'm going to find my friends now!" with that, I snarled one last time before turning my back and leaving him._

_"Hikaru..." Froy mumbled guiltily, but I didn't care anymore._

_I was a d!ck to my friends and now I was going to apologize to them._

_Then I noticed Kirina drinking some coke on the counter while laughing to himself and looking like a drunken maniac. Kirina would never get drunk, he knew he was underage and he would often babble about dangers of alcohol and cigarettes._

_Seeing him like this was a really unpleasant surprise._

_"Kirina, what the fu-"_

_"Hikaruuuu!!!" Kirina slurred like a real drunken man "Come have fun with meeeeee *hic*"_

_"Kirina, what's wrong with you? Where is Shirou?"_

_"I dunno. He was beside me and then *POOF* he disappeared without a trace. Ha ha ha!!!"_

_"What!?" I shrieked grabbing Kirina's shoulders "Kirina, get a grip! Something must have happened to him!!!"_

_"Like I care, I was kissed by senpai *hic* that's all that matters~" I groaned to myself. I had to bring Kirina back before he does something stupid. But leaving with Kirina would result me betraying Shirou. And if I try to search for Shirou, it would mean risking Kirina getting hurt..._

_..._

_I'm sorry Shirou..._

_I tossed Kirina's arm around my neck and started to walk back home while regretting everything that happened that night._

-Flashback End (Kirina's POV)-

 

 

 

"And that's what happened..." Hikaru mumbled while I stared at him guiltily. Not only that Shirou was lost because me, but because Hikaru couldn't go search for him because of me.

 

 

 

"I'm sorry Hikaru... Did you hear anything from Shirou?" Hikaru shook his head sadly.

 

 

 

"Unfortunately, I haven't heard anything from him. I've been texting him this whole morning, but nothing. I even called Atsuya to check if Shirou was home, but not even he knows where he is..."

 

 

 

"Oh..." was all that came out from my mouth.

 

 

 

I looked down in shame.

 

 

 

"Hey, don't worry Kirina. Maybe he overslept at Gouenji's. I dunno, I don't have Gouenji's number" HIkaru smiled playfully, yet sadly "There is some food on the table if you're hungry. I'm going out to see if someone saw Shirou. See ya!"

 

 

 

With that, Hikaru left.

 

 

 

I got up from the bed and went into the kitchen. On the table were cereals, some fruit, loaf of bread, jam and butter... Hikaru was really caring and kind when he wasn't a pervy little bastard.

 

 

 

As I was to eat some cereals when , suddenly, Hikaru rushed back inside with an arm covering his face as he handed me a poster and ran into his room with door slamming loudly behind him. I could broken cries and sobs coming from the other side.

 

 

 

What happened?

 

 

 

"Hikaru! What's wrong!?" I called out, but got no answer. What could have pissed someone strong and fearless like Hikaru so much? Then I looked at the poster he brought me and paled in shock.

 

 

 

On it was one of Shirou's photos along with large bold letters and a question mark resting above it.

 

 

 

' **HAVE YOU SEEN ME?** ' my eyes widened in shock. Underneath was written the date of kidnapping and if found to call a number which was Hikaru's.

 

 

 

How did the kidnapper know Hikaru's number?

 

 

 

I covered my mouth while letting out a strangled gasp before burying my face in my hands and sobbing.

 

 

 

If only I was more careful...

 

 

 

This could have been just a nightmare...

 

 

 

After few minutes of crying in vain and praying that Shirou would just come in through the apartment door with that cute smile of his while apologizing for causing us worry, I got up from the chair and slowly walked up to the door of Hikaru's room.

 

 

 

I waited for a few seconds because of being insecure with whether I should or shouldn't talk to Hikaru right now. I mean, it was me because of who Shirou was gone now. Hikaru and Shirou have been best friends for the eternity.

 

 

 

And then I just appeared causing troubles wherever I show up.

 

 

 

But Hikaru needs comfort right now...

 

 

 

That's the least I can do for him right now...

 

 

 

I slowly opened the door to see Hikaru on his blue bed curled up in a fetal position. I could still hear those heartbreaking sobs and cries coming out of him and they were just tearing me up more and more.

 

 

 

"Hikaru..." just as I was a centimeter next to him, he got up and hugged the life out of me. I was completely startled because I was expecting something like a punch in the stomach or a kick in the balls... But nothing happened.

 

 

 

Hikaru just threw his arms around me and hugged me...

 

 

 

He was forgiving me after everything I've done...

 

 

 

Once again...

 

 

 

I've broke completely...

 

 

 

I hugged Hikaru back and buried my face into his warm jacket in which I was trying to hide my face filled of shame and guilt.

 

 

 

"How... How can you forgive me after everything that has happened? Aren't you mad at me-"

 

 

 

"Yes... Yes, I am" Hikaru said and I blinked pulling away. He was staring down at a certain spot on the floor eyes red from crying "I am incredibly mad... I am **pissed**... But this isn't time to fight... We have to find Shirou. After that, I'll see with Shirou whether I should forgive you or-"

 

 

 

Hikaru stopped when, this time, I gave him a bone crushing hug.

 

 

 

"Thank you... Hikaru" with that I pulled away and we both sat on the bed.

 

 

 

The rest of the night we spent thinking of how we'll search...

 

 

 

No...

 

 

 

Find...

 

 

 

We will find Shirou...


	11. The Clock Is Ticking Down

 

It has already been a week since Shirou's disappearance and nothing has been the same way as before. I could never foresee that his absence could affect everyone's behavior. School has became much silenter ever since he was kidnapped.

 

 

 

Hikaru has always been keeping his phone on in case somebody calls with information about Shirou's whereabouts, but nothing good has happened so far. He's barely been eating or sleeping and that caused his grades to decrease by time. He has barely left his room except leaving to get groceries from the store or search for Shirou. So far, he's the one who's been affected the most by his absence.

 

 

 

Atsuya's wild side got burned into ashes since Shirou disappeared. I couldn't tell if he was the bully Atsuya, or the Atsuya who was always with his brother before their parents died. I never expected him of all people to care about his brother because of how much he has abused him. Shirou really had the power to change people's hearts.

 

 

 

Both Kozoumaru and Nosaka-senpai agreed on helping us search for our friend. Nosaka-senpai would gather information from police while Kozoumaru would visit some gangs to see if they knew something about the kidnapping case. It was really nice knowing that there weren't only Hikaru and grandma on who I can rely on right now. Also, a lot of students from our school decided to help us out like captain of our school's soccer club Endou Mamoru, or the fastest defender alive Kazemaru Ichirouta... Even the legendary flame striker Gouenji Shuuya agreed on helping us out which was great.

 

 

 

I chuckled to myself silently.

 

 

 

Shirou was always thinking that nobody cares about him. I can't wait to rescue him so I could tell him that so many people has been searching for him all this time.

 

 

 

Not so long ago, I informed grandma that our house was burned to ashes and asked her if I could stay at Hikaru's until it's repaired. She smiled while saying that she'll stay with her friend for a while, but also said to take care and not burn down Hikaru's house too. It was nice to hear a joke like that because nothing we've been hearing last few days wasn't good.

 

 

 

I also told her about Shirou's disappearance on which she frowned knowing how careful Shirou was and how shy he could get in front of unfamiliar people. But, then again, if someone were to assault Shirou, they could do it anywhere. Because he cannot scream or cry for help.

 

 

 

I still cannot believe how much his absence made things quieter than ever before.

 

 

 

I've finally arrived at the store and finally got my new mobile phone. I decided to install games when I reach the apartment so I took a slow walk towards it.

 

 

 

Until my phone rang.

 

 

 

I was fully confused, not only that I just got the phone, but I've never told my new number nor to grandma nor to Hikaru NOR TO ANYONE!!! I picked it up and answered.

 

 

 

"Hello?"

 

 

 

Nobody answered on the other side.

 

 

 

I furrowed my eyebrows before turning off the call.

 

 

 

Then, my notification box showed me a message. Curious, I clicked on the photo that was sent to me and froze as soon as it loaded.

 

 

 

My phone dropped on the ground in terror.

 

 

 

On it was Fubuki Shirou.

 

 

 

Tied up to a chair.

 

 

 

Gagged...

 

 

 

 

And covered in blood.

 

 

 

I immediately picked up my phone and began running back home feeling like something was on my tail. I quickly sent Hikaru a message to meet me at the apartment while heading straight at our home not daring to look back. I glanced at the posters of Shirou on the streetlamps. They no longer had a jolly and innocent picture of Shirou smiling towards the camera... But the same one that I got from an unknown sender.

 

 

 

And below them...

 

 

 

In bold **red** letters...

 

 

 

Was written...

 

 

 

**Aren't you going to help me?**

 

 

 

And this time, below the letters were both mine and Hikaru's mobile phone numbers.

 

 

 

Just who was the person behind all this?

 

 

 

Soon, I reached the apartment and entered the room with a copy key Hikaru gave me. When I entered the apartment...

 

 

 

I felt sick.

 

 

 

Walls...

 

 

 

Furniture...

 

 

 

Floor...

 

 

 

Everything...

 

 

 

It was covered in blood...

 

 

 

I screamed when I saw that in the middle of the room was that same poster I brought at the apartment a week ago. The only one that **has** an innocent photo...

 

 

 

The one that **had** an innocent photo...

 

 

 

"Kirina! What's with the smell-" Hikaru froze on the entrance before running to me and staring at the poster in pure terror before narrowing his eyebrows and snarling loudly.

 

 

 

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE!?" he yelled furiously while staring towards the ceiling above us "I WILL FIND YOU SHIROU! IF IT HAS TO BE THE LAST THING I'LL DO, I'LL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU HOME EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE TRYING!"

 

 

 

"Hikaru..." I soothed while hoping that will calm him down. He looked exhausted so I let him lean on me while I called the police and told them to come at our apartment. After locking the door, I took Hikaru in front of the apartment so both of us could get some fresh air.

 

 

 

We sat on a small stone wall in front of the building and bought some juice from a small shop nearby before silently sitting on the wall.

 

 

 

"That picture is pure mocking" Hikaru mumbled with a pained smile while trying to hold back sobs "His kidnapper probably knows that he can't talk..."

 

 

 

I only frowned in response.

 

 

 

After 15 minutes or so, the police has finally arrived. We led them to our apartment and froze.

 

 

 

Everything has been cleaned up and returned to the way it was before...

 

 

 

Except for the poster...

 

 

 

It has been changed again.

 

 

 

The picture...

 

 

 

Shirou looked even worse than before. It looked like all the blood that's been on the walls was spilled on him. He was not only gagged, but even blindfolded and his ears were covered with earphones so he couldn't hear a thing.

 

 

 

Was the kidnapper trying to eliminate all his five senses just so he could bring him more pain?

 

 

 

**The clock is ticking down...**

 

 

 

Hikaru couldn't help, but sob silently while I hugged him protectively.

 

 

 

"Just who... Who is the person behind all this?"


	12. Tick Tok

 

I could hear the clock ticking while waiting for the last period to end. Its sound was annoying me more than ever before because of the sentence on the poster 'The Clock Is Ticking Down'. I could see Hikaru flinching at every tick that was heard. He would hold his head when he saw that nobody was looking and would sob quietly.

 

 

 

I felt terrible for causing him so much pain. If only I was more careful, everything would be the same like before. Us hanging out with each other at school, talking about our crushes...

 

 

 

Which reminds me...

 

 

 

Hikaru broke up with Froy.

 

 

 

He told me that they had an argument and that he really wished not to talk about it. I understood his decision. I would think the same if Kozoumaru or Nosaka-senpai were mad at me...

 

 

 

Wait, did I just say that I would be depressed if Kozoumaru and I had a fight?

 

 

 

Since when do I care so much?

 

 

 

Soon, the bell finally rang so Hikaru and I made our way to the lockers.

 

 

 

Ever since the kidnapper hacked into my phone, I have been cautious 24/7. My insomnia increased and I could tell Hikaru was on the verge of getting one too. I still can't believe that the absence changed everyone so much.

 

 

 

Atsuya has been more absent for the last few days. When Hikaru and I saw him, he looked terrible and had dark circles under his eyes. Maybe it was just me or do the two Fubuki brothers shared a special connection between each other.

 

 

 

I just hoped that things will turn better soon.

 

 

 

"Good luck on your last period, Kirina" Hikaru said "I'm gonna wait you at our place"

 

 

 

I nodded and waved as he left.

 

 

 

My mind started to go through some case files buried deep behind my thoughts as I took my books for the last period. Neither of those cases had so much suspense, suspicion and mystery... The person behind all this had to be incredibly smart.

 

 

 

"Hey, Hiura-kun" a voice said. I glanced beside me to see a strange red haired teen staring intently at me with his sharp blue eyes. I didn't know why, but he seemed awfully familiar to me. Maybe he was from this school?

 

 

 

"Hello?" I asked confused, but slightly annoyed too "Do you need anything?"

 

 

 

"No, not really" the teen smiled and was starting to creep me out for good "But I was wondering why didn't you talk to me after our little dance"

 

 

 

"Dance?" I asked in confusion "I have never danced with you!"

 

 

 

"Oh really" the teen smirked before pulling out his phone and showing me picture of us two kissing "Then what is this?"

 

 

 

I paled.

 

 

 

"I'm surprised that you don't read news, Hiura-kun~"

 

 

 

"That... That can't be you... I was... I was dancing with Nosaka-senpai!" I yelled furious. There's no way he was the one dancing with me that night... There's no way he was the one holding me that night... There was no way he was the one... Who kissed me that night...

 

 

 

"Are you so sure?" the teen teased while I growled "Well then, I suppose I am not the one who did this either"

 

 

 

He clicked on another image that showed a video of Shirou getting beaten up.

 

 

 

All I could see was red.

 

 

 

"You... You're the one who did all this... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM HIM!?" I screeched slamming my fist into the locker "HE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG HIS WHOLE LIFE! LET HIM GO!"

 

 

"From him, huh? Absolutely nothing!" the teen rose his hands in the air.

 

 

 

"Then why are you torturing him!?" I yelled trying to capture attention of students walking in the hallway, but nobody cared. I couldn't believe how heartless they are...

 

 

 

"Believe me, I rather wouldn't. But his friend's brother has some unfinished business with us"

 

 

 

"Us?" I asked. At that moment two more teens appeared beside him. One had pink hair and blue eyes while the other one had red hair and blue eyes.

 

 

 

"Yes, you see, Ichihoshi Mitsuru owes us some things and he refuses to pay us. So we decided to put some pressure on him~" the red haired said in a singsong voice.

 

 

 

"Don't you understand that you'll kill him!?" I shrieked grabbing red haired by the shoulders only to have myself tossed on the ground.

 

 

 

"Listen kid, tell your bestie that his brother has to come at docks tomorrow at 22:00 or snowflakes dies" with that, they tossed a smoke bomb and disappeared in a matter of seconds. My last period was canceled so I ran home to tell everything to Hikaru.

 

 

 

I came in like a wrecking ball and startled Hikaru who was just unpacking himself.

 

 

 

"Kirina, what the-"

 

 

 

"I met the people who kidnapped Shirou!" Hikaru stared at me with wide eyes before we sat on the sofa. Hikaru looked pretty tense and was turning red in fury so I patted his back in attempt to calm him down. After few minutes, he let out a tired sigh and stared at me with his sad blue eyes.

 

 

 

"Go on... Tell me everything..."

 

 

 

"One of them came to me today when you left. He said that he was the one who danced with me and I denied. Then, he showed me a video of Shirou getting tortured and then appeared two more guys" I said trying to remember everything that happened, but it was all a blur.

 

 

 

"How did they all look like?"

 

 

 

"Well, the first one had red hair and some strange black ends on two strands-"

 

 

 

"Stop"

 

 

 

And I did. Hikaru held his chin with his fingers before sighing.

 

 

 

"My brother used to hang out with a really bad gang many years ago... They used to be terrible bullies, but when Mitsuru found out that they were secretly bullying me, he beat them up and left them to crawl. Since then, he's been the bully of the bullies..."

 

 

 

"So... They are after revenge?" I asked startled. Revenge isn't a right thing to do... So is not kidnapping or abusing...

 

 

 

"I guess... Have they said anything more?"

 

 

 

"Well, they said that your brother should meet them tomorrow at 22:00 or else they'll kill Shirou" I said almost letting out a sob at the word 'kill'.

 

 

 

"I understand... But there is one big problem"

 

 

 

"What is it?"

 

 

 

"My brother is in a coma..."


End file.
